


Yo-Yo

by logicalspecs



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, M/M, oof, the other version was very OOC, this is a rewrite, this is very fluffy, this one kinda is but it's better, yo yos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logicalspecs/pseuds/logicalspecs
Summary: Patton has never learned how to use a yo-yo. Logan wants to fix that.-rewrite of an older fic-





	Yo-Yo

Patton's heart settled with a warm sense of serenity. He glanced around to his friends- his family. Virgil sat (although it reminded him of a cat's perch) on the edge of the couch, his body relaxed and lacking the tension that seemed to be ever-present.

Roman was in the kitchen, ridding his hands and face of the messy pasta sauce. He promised Patton he'd finish the rest later and return the Tupperware as soon as possible, but Patton wasn't expecting the plastic container for another few weeks, if ever.

Logan was reading Roman's screenplay, a cup of hot chocolate in the other hand. His lips were quirked into a small, peaceful smile as he read. Patton had never seen Logan so serene. The other Side was relaxed, his body curved with the bends of the couch and the pillows on it.

Swiftly, Logan set down his mug and the stack of papers, a certain look on his face. Roman walked in from the kitchen, plopping on the couch next to Virgil. 

“What's up, Teach? Your face is all scrunched.” Roman gestured loosely in Logan's direction.

“I was contemplating something.” He turned to Patton. “I have a gift for you. I understand that it is uncustomary to give another a gift after one does a Secret Santa exchange, but I may I have bent the rules.” 

Patton quirked an eyebrow and smiled.

“Didn't know you had it in you, Logan! Well, you don't want to keep us waiting, let's see it!”

Logan rose from his seat and sank down to his room, leaving Patton staring at the space where he stood moments before.

“You've got it good, haven't you?” Virgil was gazing curiously at Patton, an eyebrow raised.

“Got what good, kiddo?” 

Roman and Virgil shared a glance.

Roman's expression fell, exasperated. 

“Oh, come on!” He turned to Virgil. 

“It's like, straight out of a fairy tale.” He stretched out his arm, as if showing something to Virgil. “I can see it now,” Roman deepened his voice, like he was narrating a story. “Two opposites, comparable to left brain and right brain, become untimely lovers, all while both are oblivious to their feelings.”

Virgil stifled a laugh with a sweater-covered hand, while Roman let his ring freely.

“Did I miss something?” 

Logan's unmistakable voice lilted from the doorway. His brown eyes shone with fondness, a dusting of gold reflected in the warm light of the room. A smirk played on chapped lips, full and pink and-

Patton's cheeks burned, making him duck his head. 

“Nope!” Roman piped up, his voice cheery. “Actually, Virgil and I were just leaving.”

“We were?”

Roman glared.

Whispered bickering continued down the hall, long after they were out of sight.

Patton didn't even notice that Logan had moved until he felt the couch dip next to him.

“Merry Christmas, Patton.” Logan held out a small box, a baby blue ribbon tied carefully on top.

“Can I keep the ribbon?”

Logan quirked his head.

“Of course, if you would wish to.” 

Patton nodded, a delicately pulled the ribbon out of a bow. He handed it to Logan.

“Could you tie this around my wrist for me? I don't have enough hands.” He giggled, offering his wrist.

Logan nodded, and skillfully tied the ribbon, nimble fingers movie with ease.

Patton turned his attention back to the small, gray box in his lap, pulling off the lid.

Logan's eyes twinkled with anticipation.

“Is it satisfactory?”

Patton quirked his head slightly in confusion. Inside the box lay a light blue yo-yo, the shade matching Patton's shirt. A gray string was tied in a loop at the end.

“A yo-yo?” Patton couldn't keep the surprise from his voice.

He was not expecting that.

“Is that okay?” Logan looked mildly concerned, his brows furrowed.

“Of course it's okay! I really do love it, Lo. It's just-” He frowned.

Logan stared, expectant .

“I've never actually succeeded in using a yo-yo. I tried when Thomas was younger, but they'd always break or disappear before I figured it out.”

Logan looked away, thinking.

“I could teach you.”

“What?”

“I could teach you, if that's what you would like.”

Patton handed the yo-yo to Logan. “So, how do we start?” 

“Well,” Logan reached for one of Patton's hands. “May I?”

Patton nodded, watching as Logan's nimble fingers looped the string around Patton's index finger. Logan circled around so he was standing behind Patton, each brush of skin sending chills down the moral side's spine.

Logan wrapped his arms around Patton's waist, hands coming to rest on the yo-yo, which was still held securely in Patton's grip.

Patton swallowed thickly, silently glad that Logan couldn't see his face, which was a flushed as a strawberry.

“A yo-yo has a simple design, yet it is quite difficult to master. You start with it looped around the index finger of your dominant hand, then thrust your arm down, releasing the yo-yo and spread your fingers.”

Logan guided Patton's hand through the steps, a look of concentration in his eyes. Patton dropped the yo-yo and spread his fingers, palm down.

“Excellent.” Logan grabbed the yo-yo and began re-rolling the string. “Now, when the yo-yo string is fully extended, I want you to pull up quickly.”

He handed the gift back to Patton, a small, confident smile on his lips. He nodded encouragingly and Patton smiled in determination.

He dropped the yo-yo, spread his fingers, palm faced down, and as the yo-yo rolled to the end of the string, he pulled up.

The next thing he knew, the yo-yo was in his hand and Logan was grinning.

“I did it.” He looked at Logan with a grin. “I did it!” 

Patton, giddy with excitement, wrapped his arms around Logan's shoulders, pulling the other side into a tight embrace..

“Oh, Logan, this gift is wonderful. Thank you.” He murmured into Logan's shoulder, the soft black cotton pressing against his cheek.

“My pleasure, Patton. I'm glad you like it.”

Patton lifted his gaze and smiled warmly at Logan. 

“Lo, I love it-” He cut himself off, realizing how small the gap between them was.

He could feel the puffs of hot air against his face when Logan exhaled.

Logan's eyes drifted down, down to Patton's lips. 

“May I?”

Patton nodded, his eyes fluttering shut.

A small puff of breath against his mouth was the only warning he got before Logan's lips locked around his, and Patton's knees turned to jelly.

Sensing his unbalance, Logan carefully sank them both to the floor, never breaking the kiss. Patton pulled away slightly, their lips brushing against each other as he maneuvered himself to straddle Logan's hips.

Patton pressed his forehead to Logan's shoulder, inhaling serenely. The smell of old books, coffee, and blue pen ink warmed him from the inside out. After a minute or two, Patton pulled away, straightening his posture.

Logan's warm eyes stared up at him, his cheeks flushed, his lips parted and swollen.

Resisting the urge to bite his own lip, Patton lent down and nipped at Logan's, his hand cupping the logical side's jaw.

Logan's arms wrapped around Patton's neck, pulling him closer. 

A small, content sigh huffed against his lips, and Patton smiled.

“Well,” Virgil's voice crooned, “looks like you owe me five bucks.”

Patton fell from Logan's lap in a tangled heap of legs. The logical side's face was flushed and his eyes were downcast. Patton bit back an 'aww'.

At the sound of reluctant shuffling, Patton turned to see Roman hand Virgil a five dollar bill, a sly smirk on Virgil's face.

“Well, we'll leave you to,” Roman gestured vaguely, “Whatever this is.”

Their footsteps faded down the hall, leaving only Patton and Logan, still tangled with each other, yo-yo lying next to them.

Patton smiled.


End file.
